Introducing Ducklings
by wiis
Summary: There's a new duckling on the team. How does everyone react? Summary sucks!  Chameron and more pairings later on.


**A/N:** Hellooooo! This a new story, obviously. Kinda short chapter, I know, but they'll hopefully get longer. I just needed something to start off with, and this is it. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway, feel free to tell me if you don't (if you do too of course).

**Disclaimer: House M.D and all of its characters belongs to David Shore and FOX. Those lucky bastards...**

* * *

"What do you think they're arguing about?", Chase asked Foreman and Cameron, watching a furious House yelling at Cuddy. He silently cursed the stupid soundproof walls. They had seen their boss storm in to his office, his boss close in tow, about 15 minutes prior and they'd been fighting since then. Not that it was an unusual occurrence. House was probably avoiding the clinic...again. How come he couldn't just grow up and do his damn work? Sure, clinic duty wasn't Chase's favorite part of the job either, but he still did it.

"No idea...clinic?", was Foreman's reply. He really didn't care about their business. They did have a patient after all, although he seemed to be the only one to actually care about that. They should be doing something about that fact, running tests, another differential diagnoses, checking homes or workplaces. Just, something...anything! What happened to being doctors? To curing dieing patients?

"Possibly", Cameron spoke up. "But we're not really forced to work in the clinic during a case."

"Well, maybe they're sleeping together", Foreman said with a sigh. "Now could we please do some doctor stuff which we're, believe it or not, paid to do!"

"D'you think he broke into her house again?"

"No, Chase, Foreman's right. We really should be discussing the patient."

"Which we technically can't do without House around. We need his authorisation to do just about anything."

"We can still talk about it. Last time I checked we were allowed to do that."

"Hey guys, knock it off!" Foreman knew why they we're fighting, they'd all been very easily agitated lately. Working under Gregory House did that to you. They also hadn't slept in 48 hours. It's ironic, isn't it? They barely ever had any cases, but when they did they got a second one only minutes after finishing the first one. The case they were working at the moment they'd started a few hours ago, and the case before that'd not been an easy one. Not that any of their case's were though. Foreman sometimes wondered how they actually managed to find so many strange cases. There was never a common disease! That was one of the reasons he was working where he did. He wanted a challenge, a chance to show everyone he was an excellent doctor. After awhile he'd started to wonder if this was the place to do that. It'd seemed so perfect in the beginning, before he realized they had about one case a month. He'd considered quitting an immense amount of times, and yet here he was, being screwed over by hiss boss. For some reason, he felt like he'd regret it if he quit. He'd always learn more in diagnostics than he'd ever learn anywhere else. In other areas, you do pretty much the same thing over and over, here you challenged yourself, had to think outside the box. He liked that, and yet, he hated the damn job. It was all very confusing.

* * *

House let out a snort. "No!"

"It really doesn't matter what you say. We figured you and your team needed a new influence and it's already been decided."

"We? I only see one of you, and I definitely didn't-"

"I and the rest of the board figured you and your team needed a new influence.", Cuddy interrupted with an audible sigh. She didn't have time for this.

"No, it's my department, I do the hiring. Sure, send her in for an interview, do you think she'll get the job?"

"House, I know you don't like this, but, like I said, you don't have a say in this whatsoever. It's your department, I'm your boss...I did the hiring." Cuddy started towards the door.

"She'll be gone by her first day, and you know it!", House yelled after her, hearing his office door close. New duckling, huh? He sat down in his overly comfortable chair, she'd quit. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, what'd you think? It's not my best work, but it'll get better with time. And...I like reviews...*hint, hint* ;D


End file.
